Lachlan MacLachlan
Corporal Lachlan "Lachie" MacLachlan is a non-commissioned officer of the British Army. In Burma during the Pacific War in 1945, a group of wounded Allied soldiers are at makeshift British military hospital in the jungle. As they've all been there for quite some time, they have a strong bond. "Yank" is the lone American there, recovering from malaria, along with "Tommy", the Englishman, "Kiwi", the New Zealander, "Digger", the Australian, and "Blossom", the African. They are all under the care of the friendly nurse, Sister Margaret Parker. The commanding doctor of the hospital, Lt Col Dunn, tells the men that they will be receiving a new patient soon, and that they should be extra nice to this man. He is a Scot, and while he seems to have recovered from his operation, his abnormal kidney means that he will die within a few weeks. Dunn tells the men that the Scot will be outwardly healthy until one day he will suddenly die when his kidney fails. When the Scot arrives, Cpl. Lachlan MacLachlan is very gruff and mean. He is constantly suspicious of his bunkmates attempting to make friends with him. Margaret tries to convince Lachie to buy a regimental kilt, something he feels is too expensive to purchase since he had recently bought a house in Scotland to which he intends to return. However, during Lachie's 24th birthday party, Margaret gives him a kilt and the rest of his bunkmates all contribute something for his uniform. Lachie is proud, and they all have a photoshoot, with the bunkmates trying to answer the question of whether he wears any underwear under his kilt or not. Lachie warms to the soldiers, and opens up about his past, and tells them, "They say sorrow is born in the hasty heart." He reveals to Margaret that his aloof and suspicious behavior is the result of great cruelty inflicted on him in his youth as an illegitimate child. Later, Lachie confesses to Yank that he is in love with Margaret and will propose to her. Yank tries to convince him otherwise, but when Lachie proposes to her, she accepts because that is what will make him the most happy. Soon, Dunn returns and tells Lachie that he can return to Scotland if he wants. When Lachie asks why he is getting special treatment, Dunn tells him the truth and that his death is imminent. Lachie explodes at his friends, thinking they befriended him only because he was sick and dying. He decides to return to Scotland, but as he is leaving, he breaks down and says he does not want to die alone. Blossom offers him a necklace, but when Lachie rejects it, Yank explains that Blossom does not speak English and therefore could not have known that Lachie was dying. Once he realizes that, Lachie softens and decides to stay and have his picture taken while in his kilt with the men. Gallery (The Hasty Heart) Ronald Reagan, Howard Marion-Crawford, Orlando Martins, Ralph Michael, Patricia Neal, and John Sherman (2).jpg (The Hasty Heart) Ronald Reagan, Howard Marion-Crawford, Orlando Martins, Ralph Michael, Patricia Neal, and John Sherman.jpg (The Hasty Heart) Ronald Reagan, Howard Marion-Crawford, Orlando Martins, Ralph Michael, Patricia Neal, John Sherman, and Richard Todd (2).jpg (The Hasty Heart) Ronald Reagan, Howard Marion-Crawford, Orlando Martins, Ralph Michael, Patricia Neal, John Sherman, and Richard Todd.jpg Lachlan MacLachlan and Yank.jpg|Lachlan MacLachlan and Yank. Yank and Lachlan MacLachlan.jpg Margaret Parker and Lachlan MacLachlan.jpg|Margaret Parker and Lachlan MacLachlan. Margaret Parker and Lachlan MacLachlan (2).jpg Lachlan MacLachlan and Margaret Parker.png Yank, Lachlan MacLachlan and Margaret Parker.jpg MacLachlan, Lachlan MacLachlan, Lachlan MacLachlan, Lachlan MacLachlan, Lachlan MacLachlan, Lachlan MacLachlan, Lachlan MacLachlan, Lachlan MacLachlan, Lachlan MacLachlan, Lachlan